Money, Money, Money
by kirsty2765
Summary: We all know: Money can change everything. Could it change Angela & Tony, too? An AU story that pretends nothing ever happened after season 4.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the characters of WTB, I own nothing, no copyright violence intended_

Many, many thanks to VioletStella for support and proofreading.

Chapter 1

After grocery shopping Tony went home dragging big paper bags filled with fresh food. He laid all packages on the table and began clearing them when Angela went into the kitchen carrying a bag in her hand as well. They looked in each other's eyes and as always something clicked between the two of them.

"Hi!" They said unison with big smiles on their faces." How was that possible?" Angela thought", only one look and I could kiss the earth under his feet."" How was that possible?" Tony thought," only one look and I'm putty in her hands."

"Looks like a fabulous dinner tonight. Is something special going on?"

"Nothing, really, only you and me, Samantha is staying at Bonnie's overnight, Jonathan is on the school trip and Mona… who knows where and with whom she is tonight?" Tony responded, happy. They hadn't spent an evening alone for a long time but they always enjoyed their time together.

Since Angela got fired from Wallace & McQuade and started her own agency more than a year ago she was extremely busy.

Times were difficult while she tried her best to establish the business. The competition was bigger than she thought; but slowly things got better and better, although the money didn't come in as fast as she wanted to.

Tony tidied up, putting the groceries into the kitchen cupboards. He looked in the last paper bag before rumpling it. On the bottom of the bag adhered a little piece of paper which had almost escaped his notice. Tony picked it out and glanced at it. It was the scratch card from a local lottery he bought at the supermarket and had almost forgotten. Maybe he'd have a little luck anytime. He let it slide into his pocket and started preparing the dinner; an Italian salad with sweet- sour sauce and cannelloni spinaci should be enough. While rolling out the pastry for the cannelloni he hummed the newest Rick Astley song "Together Forever" and secretly he compared the song lyrics with his life. He didn't like pop songs very much but had an earworm from this song.

"You're in a good mood today." Angela gripped a glass and filled it with fresh squeezed orange juice. She looked exhausted and leaned tired against the table. Her twelve hour day stretched her to the limit. If Tony didn't insist on her coming home at a decent time she would stay at the office until her eyes went shut.

"Yeah, classes were great today, the kids squabbled only two times, you are keeping me company in my kitchen… maybe helping me with the salad while I fill the cannelloni with spinach and farmer cheese? By the way, Angela, is that champagne you placed in the refrigerator? Something to celebrate?"

"I want to cheer up; we both worked so hard recently." Angela grabbed for the knife and started slicing the tomatoes. Absently she took one in her mouth. Tony shoved the casserole with the stuffed cannelloni in the oven and looked at her.

"Angela, you are going to lose one of your fingers if you hold the knife like that. Let me show you." He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He took her hands and they chopped the rest of tomatoes together. Being so close to her was always a sore temptation and if she hadn't faced her back to him he could have seen the smile on her face. Finishing the last tomato he breathed in the scent of her hair which almost drove him crazy. They laid down the knife together and to his surprise Angela turned around fast, now captivated between his arms. He looked in her beautiful face and perceived a red spot on her cheek.

"There's tomato on your skin, do you want to keep it for later?" He asked her with a low voice.

"Not necessarily," she replied softly.

He couldn't resist and pulled her closer to kiss her affectionately on the cheek. Reluctantly, he let go from her.

"So, you are tomato-free now." He tried to get out of the danger zone noticing that cleansing his boss with a kiss didn't belong to his usual duties.

"Too bad, it was only on my cheek." The answer was a bold step for her and Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you sure you want champagne for dinner? You seem to be a little off-center today."

"Tony, I want the delicate Merlot that you bought last week with dinner and the champagne with dessert."

"My food is not so bad that you can't enjoy it when you are sober."

"No indeed, but I want to savor this evening and I want to get the business out of my head."

"What about a shower and we meet in twenty minutes in casual duds?"

"Sounds heavenly."

"Race you to the stairs?"

"No Tony, I have my heels on."

"Ok, I'll help you so we both win." And he picked her up and ran with her to the stairs.

"Tony, let me down, you will hurt your back, I'm too heavy."

"I will never let you down, you know that?"

The double meaning of his words was not lost on her. Tony let her glide down in front of the stairs. They went up the stairs and both turned to their own rooms. Tony jumped out of his clothes and let an ice-cold water jet run down on him. Which was absolutely necessary because he pictured her in the shower at the same time and the brave response she gave him earlier didn't make it better.

Angela put up her hair and stepped in the shower as well. She thought about the little game in the kitchen. How could this man cause so many feelings in her? She let the warm water run over her body and felt relaxed. After showering she decided to wear light blue sweat pants with a white shirt.

They met in the kitchen again where Tony was setting the table. The Merlot was opened and breathing. He was in grey sweat pants and a white shirt, too.

"Wow, matching clothes?" He asked with a big smile.

"Great minds think alike," she replied by watching him.

They sat down. Tony had set on a candlestick and a vase with a single pink rose on the table. Like always he wanted her to feel good and a little romance could not harm.

"Angela, is there something special you want to talk about? The kids, the agency, your mother… me?"

"You? Good joke, Tony, but I would like to talk about the agency if you were not too bored with that."

"You never bore me, Angela, you can be a wee bit annoying, but you never bore me." He teased her and put some cannelloni on her plate and poured the wine in her glass.

"Tony, I'm losing two very important accounts to Wallace and McQuade. Added together 5 million dollars."

"How could that happen? And what accounts are you talking about?" Tony asked astonished.

"Carrie's Perfume and Gerry's Saucy Lingerie."I have no clue how it happened. It's difficult. The campaigns we are working on are already for Christmas season. If I lose them I'll possibly have to dismiss a few of my employees and I don't want to do that. They all have family and I am responsible for them. Besides they all are good at their jobs and I don't want to lose them to Wallace & McQuade. In addition there is something I don't understand, Tony, when I talked to the advertising manager of Wallace&McQuade it came out that someone has stolen my concepts." Angela leaned back and took her glass in her hand, "that's why I want to distract myself with wine."

"Angela, it's not like you putting your head in the sand and letting this happen. You're a fighter and drinking because you want to suppress difficulties isn't you. There must be a backstabber in the agency, no other explanation is possible. You have to find out who it is!"

Angela deliberated a moment. She couldn't think of a person who would do that to her. Checking the references from every employee she recruited belonged to her basic rules; besides she had a good rapport to every one of them.

"I can't believe it, there's no spy fiction here," she shook her head in disbelief, "it must be something else."

"I can't think of something else. What could it be otherwise?"

Angela took one big gulp from her glass and then a second.

"I've thought about it the whole day and last night and I can't come to any conclusion. I just want to forget it for the weekend, but thank you for listening, Tony. I'm happy that I can always rely on you. May I have more wine, please?"

"Please, stop drinking .You'll get a hangover tomorrow and that won't help. Remember the last time you were tipsy in the kitchen… well, you know what happened then." Tony looked at her a little lost in his reminiscence of her birthday three years ago.

"You kissed me," she said with a smile.

"To jog your memory: _You_ kissed me!" Tony reminded her.

Angela rolled her eyes, signaling the end to another round of this eternal debate. "Tony, dinner was fabulous, I wish we could do this more often… the two of us sitting together and talking."

The wine had loosened her tongue. Angela felt it already but she couldn't do anything against it. That day, a few months ago, when Tony rejected Frankie after the fair she felt a little more secure about her feelings for him and she tried to let him know how she felt. Tony himself wondered about her new founded self-assurance. He liked this new side of her. She looked at him with her warm hazelnut brown eyes and the only thing he could think about was how to help her with that bad trouble in the agency. Tony stood up and started to clean the table and the kitchen. Angela leaned back in her chair closing her eyes and sighing in relaxation. The tension from the last week dissipated from her.

"Tony, what about the champagne?" She asked him a little provocatively.

"Angela, forget about the champagne, we can drink it when we catch your creepy spy. We should go to bed now." Tony tried to knock some sense into her.

"Going to bed is not the worst thing to do." She giggled.

"Angela! What's the matter with you today?" Tony tried to wriggle himself out. The conversation got more and more awkward for him.

"_You_ said that we should go to bed now." Angela giggled even more innocently, knowing exactly how to push him in an embarrassing position.

"You want to tease me? Nice game you're playing with me."

"And we should play it more often." Angela's self-control was gone now. She burst into laughter and couldn't stop. They laughed together, both enjoying the flirtatious situation they were in. When they managed to stop laughing they left the kitchen and went upstairs. Still smiling they said their good nights and entered their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know what was driving me to write this. Just a piece of pure unadulterated kitsch._

Chapter 2

The Sunday started with warm sunny weather. Tony's internal clock woke him at 6.00 am as usual. He began his day with a long run through the empty streets of Fairfield. He loved these mornings on his own when everyone was still asleep. He thought back to yesterday evening, to Angela and her unbuttoned vibe. Angela, she was always in his mind. They became closer the last months than he ever thought was possible but there was always something that held him back from going further with her. She was so classy, well-educated and from… Connecticut and he couldn't deny his Brooklyn roots. Yes, he was a freshman in college and he did all that he could do to catch up with Angela, but it would never be enough to be in step with her. He sighed. Why was life always revolving around money?

After a one hour run he entered the house and took a shower. Rubbing his hands over his face prompted him to make the decision that shaving was necessary. After finishing he left his room. The house was still quiet. It was already eight. Tony crossed the hallway and knocked quietly on Angela's door. No answer. He turned the doorknob and looked at her. Angela was still fast asleep, her long blond hair tangled around her beautiful face. Noiselessly, he went to her bed and carefully stroked away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. He needed all his willpower not to kiss her and wake her up. Silently he stepped back and left the room. She was probably exhausted from the last week.

Angela opened her eyes, she had been awake for an hour. Of course, she heard Tony entering her bedroom and fought down her wish of caressing his hand when he touched her hair. When would he ever have the guts to tell her how he really felt about her? Would she ever know the experience of being in a relationship with Tony? "Stop dreaming, Angela," she told herself. She decided that getting up was the best thing to do for now.

"Good morning!" Tony said to her when she entered the kitchen through the swinging door. God, she was amazing.

"Good morning!" She replied and looked at him, wishing immediately she could react like she wanted to. It seemed that the most natural thing in the world would be kiss him good morning.

"Tony, I have an idea, what about picking up Sam and Jonathan and taking them to… "

"To Penfield Beach?" Tony completed her question.

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"Well, I know _you. _But I thought of it this morning, it is so hot again and we need recovery. Juice and coffee as always? Or something real like… "

"Crunchy Crawlers?"

"Angela, let's not play that game again," Tony sighed nervously remembering their very first breakfast when they had a fight about healthy eating habits. Ok, it wasn't really about eating but talking about sex in front of two children on his first official working day wasn't an option.

"It's still early; I'll go in my study and look over some papers." Angela replied.

"Not without breakfast and sorry, no Crunchy Crawlers, but a blueberry pancake."

"How could I resist?" Angela sighed excitedly, "although Crunchy Crawlers aren't that bad when you blend them with the right things."

"What exactly are we talking about?" Tony sounded somewhat perplexed.

"Never mind," she giggled and finished her pancake.

"Ok, I'll fill the picnic basket."

"Meatballs?"

"Of course!"

Angela left the kitchen and Tony started the preparation for the trip. Working on Sundays was not her favorite thing, even if the kids were not at home. She thought about the possibly lost accounts, but decided it was more important to look into the future. Compensating for the loss would take a long time. One thing was sure: she had to attract new business which was a difficult thing to do because of the recession. People were cautious these days, carful with their investments. Not the best times for advertising industry. Angela almost felt the same as back in the days when she got fired from Wallace & McQuade. The notion of losing her independence scared her immensely. When she was married to Michael, her first husband, he always wanted her to stay at home and was never happy with having a successful career woman at his side. Angela never wanted to go back to that kind of lifestyle.

Later, they picked up the children and drove the shortest way to the beach. At first, Samantha wasn't so excited because Tony unfortunately "forgot" her newest fancy and very small bikini but after checking out the beach and realizing there were no cool boys, she adjusted her attitude. After all, it couldn't hurt to catch some sun's rays, so she put down her towel and relaxed. Jonathan was tired from his school trip because he stayed up for a party that went to midnight before a teacher caught them. He was almost falling asleep in the hot sun. Tony put down the blanket he wanted to share with Angela. He was already in his swim trunks. Angela removed her shirt and shorts; and much to Tony's surprise she wore a bikini as well. He swallowed.

"Angela, this is a very rare sight but I could get used to it." Tony tried to joke himself out of the awkward situation of seeing his "boss" in so little of clothing.

"You've already seen me in less, remember?" Angela secretly savored the way he looked at her.

"I only saw the soap bubbles."

"That's what you told me. Can you please put on some suntan lotion on my back, Tony?"

"Uhm,.. yes, lay down."

She settled down on her stomach and closed her eyes. Tony poured the creamy lotion in his hands and started applying it to her back. He almost trembled when he touched her silky, slightly browned skin and he desperately tried not caressing her in a way that up to now he had only dreamed about. Angela felt his warm hands on her back and on her shoulders and could barely withstand his tender touch as it only created a deeper need to have more of him. Things were better than a few weeks ago when she thought she lost him to a former girlfriend, Frankie. It had been a terrible afternoon for her, she wondered if Tony noticed her unsettled behavior, and if he had, could he have understand? But how could he? Coming up with Shakespeare when you're going to tell somebody that you love him wasn't the easiest way, but they did take a major step forward into their so called relationship.

Tony, to be sure, was just as unsettled concerning what to do about his strong feelings for her. He decided to enjoy this day without a thought of tomorrow. He rested beside her and turned his head toward her realizing that she was looking at him with eyes full of… what? Warmth? Tenderness? Desire? If he only knew for sure. He gently stroked away a drop of suntan lotion she got on her cheek and took her hand in his. They closed their eyes simultaneously and both drifted off in sleep.

Jonathan was bored, there was no one to interact with. Why was everyone wasting a day at the beach, sleeping?

"Sam, let's go swimming."

"No way, my hair will get wet and frizzy; I don't want to look like a monkey."

"You already look…" Jonathan got up and shook the sand from his swim trunks. "Maybe Tony will… "

"Forget it, kid. Look at them." Sam smiled at the sight of her Dad and Angela sleeping close together and holding hands in the sand.

"I better not interrupt this. Who knows if it will ever happen back again?"

"Sometimes you're a bright boy, ok, let's go, I changed my mind. Race you to the water!''

Angela awoke a few minutes later, feeling Tony's hand on hers made her pulse race. Slowly she removed her hand and did something she always wanted to do, she let her fingers slide through his soft dark hair. It felt so good but she also noticed the fluttering of his eyelashes as he opened his eyes.

"Angela, did we fall asleep? Where are the kids?"

The romantic mood changed in the moment they realized that the kids weren't with them. Angela got up and sheltered her eyes with her hands looking to the ocean.

"They're in the water. Look, Tony."

"Oh, good. It's nice to see them having fun together. What about lunch, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving but let's wait for the kids."

Minutes later Sam and Jonathan came back to them. They started eating and their laughter and happiness filled the air. The day passed quickly with playing cards and building sand castles even though Sam weakly protested that she was much too old for these childish games. Angela and Tony enjoyed the day together and in particular Angela was distracted from the trouble in her agency. Tony was glad about her being her so relaxed; it was an important part of this being a perfect day for him. A beautiful family day was now over and the next could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Tuesday, Tony had no lectures in college so he went to the supermarket again in order to fill up the fridge. He was about to pay when he remembered the little scratch card from his last shopping trip, with a smile and a shrug he drew it out of his back pocket. Born as a winner in every kind of sports didn't mean being a winner in lottery games and other gambling. That experience was made clear to him when he had played poker against his buddies and… Angela. The first time she was involved in a poker night she had won until she went to bed. Beginner's luck. He took a quarter from his change and started to rub the scratch-off panel.

"Wish me luck, Sheila," he said to the woman behind the counter, squinting at her nameplate.

"You don't look like that you need it," the fiery red haired woman smiled at him adoringly.

Tony rubbed again and with every rub a number appeared. After scratching the whole card a completely unbelievable number was revealed. **1 Million!** Tony's heart started pounding heavily.

**1 Million!** He couldn't believe it. He examined the card again and again. Sheila looked at him in shock after she noticed the multi digit number on his card.

"Mr. Micelli, you're a winner, you really have won a million dollars." She shook her head in disbelief and jumped restlessly up and down looking alternately in Tony's face and the scratch card.

"It's a joke, right?" Tony could hardly believe his luck. He started sweating and trembling, "is it a trick or what?"

"Come with me, I'll take you to the manager." Sheila was almost unable to shove him to the manager's office because Tony was just as knocked out as if he had been in the boxing ring and his opponent punched him on the nose.

When Tony came home, it was already late afternoon. The manager had talked to him for hours, clarifying all the bureaucratic things and the money was already on the way. It would take a few days until it would be posted to his bank account and Tony still didn't believe it. When he woke up in the morning he was housekeeper, ok, a well-paid housekeeper, and half a day later he was a millionaire!

His thoughts were racing. "I have to pull myself together," he told himself. The kids and Angela would be home soon. Mechanically, he started cooking, but his thoughts kept racing, "what will I do with so much money? I can do whatever I want. I can do things I always wanted to do .I can buy a new car. A sports car. A red Fiat spider like I almost got when I was the "Machismo Man". I can give Sam the opportunity to go to a private school and a good college. I can buy my own house. Stop, a house? What would I do with that? My home is here. Will it still be my home when Angela hears what happened? A millionaire as a housekeeper and college student? Could I stay being a housekeeper? What would she say?" So many questions and he couldn't stop his woolly thoughts. Dinner was prepared and he sat down on the chair. Unable to move, he stayed there in the same position for almost an hour where Angela found him after coming home from work.

She looked at him in surprise. It was not like him, sitting on a chair, lost in daydreams. She could almost smell the changed nature in the air.

"Hi Tony, what's going on?"

"Hi Angela," he said calmly. What to do know? Should he tell her right now or should he wait for the rest of the family? He decided to wait on dropping the bombshell. It granted him a short delay and the opportunity to avoid the inevitable event. Contrary to his expectations, Mona, Jonathan and Samantha came rushing into the kitchen through the backdoor. He saved himself from answering Angela's question and jumped from the chair.

"Dad, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Spaghetti Bolognese." Tony answered and started filling the plates. The kids began eating and blabbing at the same time. It escaped everyone's but Angela's notice that Tony was reserved and didn't say much. This concerned Angela, but she didn't want to say anything in front of the children. . Mona's antennas were on high alert, she wondered about the two adults who seemingly relapsed into their old habit of speechlessness when it came to important things. After finishing dinner the kids wanted to leave the kitchen but Tony held them back.

"Dad, I want to call Bonnie, she got the new Michael Jackson album and she wants to play it for me," Sam bleated.

"Over the phone? That means the line will be busy for two hours or what?" Jonathan asked her and shook his head.

"Stop it, both of you," Tony intervened and ended the upcoming fight right from the beginning. "There is something I have to tell …" he paused nervously then continued speaking after everyone was quiet, "I went to the supermarket today and I had a lottery ticket… I don't know how to say… I never thought it possible… "Tony spluttered, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Tony, you're scaring us, tell us what happened," Angela frowned.

"Yes Tony, you're talking in riddles. Spit it out and let us get on with our lives," Mona notified the other family members, "I have a date."

"Ok, I'll try… what I'm trying to say is… an incredible luck…"

"Toooony, go on. You're stretching my patience," Mona was visibly bugged.

"If you always interrupt me I won't go on."

"Please say what you have to say. We won't interrupt you again." Angela darted diabolic glances to every single person in the room, her mother in particular.

"I won a million dollars," Tony shouted out quickly, relieved that the words were finally out.

A dead silence spread over the kitchen. For a moment, none of them said a word but the silence was short-lived and seconds later chaos erupted with everyone screaming in confusion.

"Dad, when can I go shopping, I need new clothes. Will you buy me a car when I get my license?"

"Tony, we need a big party! We can invite the entire population of Fairfield plus the new guy down the street who rented the house from the Millers. He looks sooo good," Mona gave her suggestion.

"And you can get season tickets for the Mets," Jonathan said dryly, obviously the one who kept his feet on the ground.

They were all laughing and forging plans… except Angela. She was the only one who seemed reasonable and carefully considered. She didn't begrudge Tony his prize, in fact she was happy for him. Secretly, she wished that he would become more secure about everything in his live, in particular their so-called relationship. Maybe he would be less reluctant when he recognized that he was no longer dependent on his job. Although, this could backfire. A bad idea went through Angela's head, "what would happen if it's vice versa? What if he decides that he doesn't need this job anymore? Would he stay or would he go? Either way, how would they handle it?" The intrusive thoughts were stillgnawing at her.

"Angela?" Tony interrupted her thoughtful mood, "maybe now is a better time for the champagne we left in the fridge last weekend?"

She looked to him and managed a smile, "that is the best reason for champagne I ever heard."

Angela went over to the fridge and took out the ice cold bottle. Tony fetched the champagne glasses and popped the cork. For the children he mixed a little champagne with a lot of orange juice.

"To what shall we toast?" Angela asked, "Tony, you should propose a toast." They locked eyes. A second. A second longer. A second too long.

What is she really thinking? Has she already recognized how their life could change with a sudden windfall like this? "My life is great, I don't want to change anything," Tony finally spoke out trying to give her a kind of promise without admitting anything.

"So how about 'nothing should change'?" Mona wasn't sure if that sober line would be the right thing to toast to but as she wanted to get through the formalities and on to the drinking, she didn't care.

"Nothing should change," Tony said and the family clinked glasses.

Angela secretly wished that nothing would change. It l had taken them both a long way to reach the point they were at; there could be more for them to reach. She visualized a life with Tony as her… hm, as what? Her partner, her lover, her husband? When Angela took a walk through the worlds of fantasy and dreams, he was everything.

The evening went on with talking about dreams, fancy wishes and the unachievable goals that came into sight with a million. Tony and Angela were left behind in the kitchen when Mona and the children decided to go to bed. He cleaned the table and Angela gazed at him abstractly.

"Tony, what will you do now?

"I'm so confused, I can't think of a thing; I guess I'll sleep a few nights on it."

"That's the best thing to do. Don't rush it, Tony. If you need any help I'll give you the number of my financial adviser. I have to talk to him tomorrow anyway for other reasons, you know we've talked about last week."

"What?" Tony murmured distracted.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed now. It's late. Good night, Tony."

"Night, Angela."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Angela came home after work the next evening, the house was quiet and empty. No 'hello' welcomed her. She took her heels of with a contented sigh and collapsed on the couch. She was tired and exhausted because she worked hard on a solution to get back at least one of the lost accounts. Thinking that one of her employees was corrupt and unfaithful caused a feeling of nausea. What were the reasons for doing something like that? Didn't she pay them enough money? Was it something personal? Did someone grasp an opportunity too good to pass up?

Sam went downstairs when she heard the front door shut. She looked at Angela who held her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Hi Angela, something wrong?"

"Trouble in the agency but nothing I can't handle. Nothing to worry about, sweetie," Angela wasn't so sure she could solve the business difficulties, but she didn't want to upset the girl, "where is your Dad? Celebrating?"

"You could say so. He went to Brooklyn to spread the latest news. I just hope his buddies don't take him to the cleaners. His heart is too big." Sam groaned, remembering the day when Tony sold his 62 Mets baseball for her, so that she could go on a skiing vacation. Even though she bought it back she would never forget what he had done for her.

"Your Dad is the most responsible man I know. He wouldn't do something stupid."

"If there is anybody who needs his help he will give away his last bread and his last shirt. But when I asked him this morning to increase my pocket money, he was a little stingy," Sam sighed theatrically, "I don't even know if so much money is the right thing for him. Hopefully he won't freak out."

"Sam, don't worry about your father. We'll keep his feet on the ground." Angela wasn't so sure about that but didn't want to unsettle Sam who anxiously looked at her watch.

"Then why is he so late? I don't like it when he's not at home. I want him to be here with us."

"Winning money isn't a daily occurrence. I can understand that he likes to share the joy with his friends. He needs a break from his daily routine. Let him have his fun."

Angela embraced the girl and gave her a swat on the nose but Sam seemed thoughtful and sad. It was obvious that she had something in her mind.

Sam couldn't hide her concerns any longer, "Angela, he won't go away from you, will he? Maybe he doesn't need this job anymore? What will happen to us if he decides to go away? I don't want to leave you."

Sam was afraid Tony would leave college and change her life in an unpleasant way. When they moved from Brooklyn to Angela's house more than 4 years ago she had a difficult time at first, but now she liked living in Fairfield and had a lot of friends. Sam didn't like the idea starting from scratch again. In her opinion Angela also couldn't live without Tony. If there was anyone who could support "the uptight Angela" when she had her five minutes of crazy it was her father. More importantly, she always thought they would become a couple. Even though Sam thought of her like a mother none of the family could deal with Angela like her Dad and vice versa. No one could knock any sense into Tony when necessary, except Angela.

Angela had her doubts about Tony too, but at this time she preferred thinking positively because she knew Tony liked their home. She couldn't think about losing him so she kept her fears away in a dark drawer of her wardrobe.

"Sam, it's late, you should go to bed. You have a math test tomorrow. I'll wait up for your father and I talk to him, I promise."

"Are you sure he will come home tonight?"

"I hope so, Sam."

"Ok, I'll catch some sleep but if he doesn't come home tonight he is in big trouble," Sam pointed out, "good night, Angela."

"Good night, sweetie."

Sam went upstairs and left Angela behind in the living room, she rose from the couch and entered the kitchen. There were some leftovers in the fridge and she put them in the microwave, the newest acquisition in the Bower-Micelli household. She wondered when she began to think of it as a "Bower-Micelli" household. Actually it was "her" household but when Tony showed up at her door everything changed overnight. The microwave gave a 'pling' when the meal was heated and Angela carried it to the table and started eating. It was a rare thing that she ate alone in the kitchen and she missed company now.

Just for relaxation she opened a bottle of red 'Micelli' wine Tony's Uncle Aldo brought them when he visited Tony with the rest of his loud and noisy family. Thinking of Maurizio's infatuation for her and the juvenile, but passionate, kiss he gave her made her smile. Above all Tony seemed to be a little jealous of his young cousin and that gave her thrills. What did he say as his crazy family departed for the airport after a chaotic week? "We'd probably get married someday" Did he really say that because it was the only way of getting them out happily? Or was it a promise for the future? If it was, there might be a sudden change in the plan. Tony was no longer dependent on her which could lead him on another path. Angela was ashamed of herself when she realized that she felt better with a Tony without independence. He didn't deserve her obnoxious thoughts and she knew she was extremely unjust. She poured herself another glass of wine and went back to the living room.

It was almost 11.30 pm. Tony had never come that late. At least he could call. She sat down on the coach and was fast asleep in a second. She didn't hear the door unlocking minutes later. Tony came in and he was in a cheerful mood. He had a fantastic time with the guys. He noticed Angela sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. What made her smile? If he could only guess her dreams.

With his fingers he pulled away a few strands of her long hair. An incredible longing to kiss her overwhelmed him, but there was no way to achieve this goal. Should he carry her to bed? Carefully he took her in his arms and went to the stairs. In her sleep she put her arms around his neck and snuggled closely into his chest. He walked over to her bedroom and set her down on the bed. She tossed and turned, but woke up when he tried to cover her with a blanket.

"Sorry, Ang, I didn't want to wake you. Why didn't you go to bed?" he whispered quietly.

"I wanted to stay up, I promised Sam I'd talk to you," Angela answered tiredly.

"So you did, but can we talk tomorrow? It is late and you need your sleep."

Angela was full awake now. "No Tony, I need to talk to you."

There was so much she had to say to him. So many questions to ask. She didn't know where to begin but decided to put Samantha's worries first. She sat up at the edge of the bed and wiped her eyes. Tony sat down on the other edge of her bed.

"Tony, I talked to Sam. She didn't feel very well this evening."

"Why? I told her I was going to meet the guys."

"She is scared, Tony; she thinks her life will change and that you'll go away with her. You have to talk to her tomorrow."

"I will. No clue what gives her such ideas. I've no ambitions to go way. She should know me better."

"She is a child, Tony, and what she knows for certain is that people can change when they suddenly come to money."

"People, but not me. I want to do something good with that money and I started already."

"You did?" Angela was no longer worried about Sam now. She knew that Tony wouldn't do anything that concerned his daughter and at least, she had some answers for herself, too.

"I was with Eddie today. He has a girlfriend and she is pregnant. He lost his job last week and was unable to find a new one. I took them to Macy's and bought them baby stuff. Diana was so happy and relieved; Angela, that made me happy, too."

"Oh, that' wonderful, Tony. I'm glad he found someone who makes him happy and is at his… eehm, social status." Angela responded, shaking her head thinking of her old friend Emily with whom Eddie had a short, but hot, passionate affair more than two years earlier.

"Social status? Uuh, you're thinking of Emily? Angela, they had a connection that heated the air like a nuclear bomb and he was lovesick for months. If Emily wasn't that stubborn and had called him back they could be married today. Eddie met Diana a year later. It took him so long to get over Emily that I don't know for sure whether he really loves Diana or whether she is a substitute." Tony realized now the hesitant reluctance from his friend during the shopping event.

"Whenever I talk to Emily she always asks me about Eddie. She's never found anyone. She is still single and not happy."

"If you ask me, they shouldn't have cared about the social status. They could have been happy and muddled it. Love is more worth than anything else and they lost it unnecessarily."

"You're right, Tony, but a leopard cannot change its spot and Emily might be more snobby than it seemed."

"Angela, we're shifting away from the topic and there is nothing we can change. I don't want to talk about social status tonight. I'll talk to Sam tomorrow. We need our sleep now," Tony stood up and turned to the door, "sleep well."

"Good night, Tony." Angela answered him a little surprised from his sudden start. It was the first time he hadn't asked her about her day. She wasn't even sure whether he remembered the lost accounts. She felt rejected and looked down to the floor but realized that it must upset him talking about Eddie and Emily.

Tony immediately regretted trying to escape. It wasn't her fault that Eddie was unhappy. He turned around again and kneeled in front of her taking her hands, they were now at eye level to each other.

"I'm sorry, it's only… I had a great day but I'm aware of that yours probably wasn't so great. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. He hadn't forgotten!

Tony pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"Sleep well, again."

"Good night, again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony had already made breakfast for everyone when Angela and Mona came into the kitchen loudly discussing a seemingly very important topic.

"Angela, you have to do something, there is no way to simply let this go. You can't ignore this. We have to check every single employee again," Mona talked to her urgently, "if you don't stop it you'll lose more accounts. There is a rat in the agency."

"I'm not comfortable with checking out everyone. I trust them all. They are good people, professional and well educated, and most of them were working for me right from the beginning," Angela was unrelenting," I don't want to spy on them and by the way what should I do? Hire a private investigator?"

"This isn't a bad idea, dear, an unobtrusive man who doesn't catch peoples eyes. Maybe mine but I can keep my mouth shut."

"Mother, it isn't about you and you can never keep your mouth shut," Angela rolled her eyes.

"She may well be right, Angela, all things considered… you should do that," Tony gave her a reasoned answer," we aren't talking about stealing hubcaps; we are talking about a kind of industrial espionage here. It's a serious crime."

"Stop it, both of you. There must be another way to find out what's going on. I'll check my planner again from the day the damn crap started. There is no other possibility than that I overlooked something important."

"Angela, we should all sit together and think about it. Six eyes could see more than two." Tony suggested.

"Tony, I don't want to insult you but you don't know much about my work in the office, how do you think you can find out anything? You have already enough to deal with anyway, between the money and the its resulting problems."

"I don't have problems with the money and I'm down-to-earth. At least, most of the time," Tony looked at her empty plate, "please, Angela, have some pancakes. You shouldn't go to the office with only that disgusting juice and coffee mix in your stomach. You need a good breakfast when you have stress like that."

Seeing the truth to Tony's reasoning Angela sat down .Tony put a pancake on her plate and set the whipped cream on the table. He was always trying to change her awful breakfast habits; which in his opinion ranged from unhealthy to disgusting. He had plans for the afternoon and if she didn't want his help he wouldn't pester her.

"Where are the children, Tony?"

"Angela, they are long gone. It's past eight. You missed the first train while you were fighting with your mother. I must leave now, too, I have a class in half an hour. "Tony started to run through the kitchen and put everything in order.

"What are you going to do after class?"

"I'm meeting Philly. He called earlier this morning. His car broke down somewhere and he couldn't get it restarted. I need to pick him up this afternoon and we'll tow his car to a garage."

"For that you have to drive all the way to Brooklyn? Can't he call a towing service?" Angela asked in disbelief. To her that would be the clear course of action if something like that happened.

"He can't, because he will get a bill. The bill will be send to the joint home of him and his girlfriend who works as a nurse on night shift. At the bill is listed from where the car is towed and to what place they towed it. His girlfriend might see that he didn't spend the night at his apartment."

"Where did he spend the night?" Angela asked naively.

"Aaangela, …!" Tony looked at her. It was hardly conceivable how anyone could be that clueless.

"Ooooh, I see… it's a friendship service among men. I guess he would do the same thing for you."

"He would but he doesn't need to because I wouldn't do what he has done… eehm if I had a girlfriend." Tony looked to the floor unable to meet her penetrating gaze. For her, of course, it wasn't understandable that "Brooklyn guys" watched each other's backs.

"Brooklyn has different rules, Angela and I'm not going to break them just because I live in Fairfield for now."

"For now? Sounds like you have already plans to change that. What was it that you were saying yesterday?"

"Angela, you're twisting my words. That's not fair; besides you have to go now or you're going to miss the next train, too."

"Yes Angela, it's not fair. I wish I had a "Brooklyn friend" that saved me two months ago when I was out with Chester and I met up with Jeff later the same evening and I…" Mona tried to end the sentence but Angela interrupted her angrily.

"Stop it mother, let's go. Tony, this is not the end of the discussion. We'll talk later." Angela hurried through the backdoor with her mother in tow. Tony shrugged his shoulders. If Angela was in that kind of mood nothing he could say would be acceptable to her. He chucked the towel on the chair and scatted out of the door as well.

Tony came home very late again what hadn't been his intention. He was mad at himself. Angela would think he tried to avoid the pending discussion. One dim light disseminated a cozy atmosphere in the living room. Had she left the light on for him? He peeked into the kitchen but it was dark. Certainly everyone was asleep. Tony glanced through the room and it made him warm all over. How could she think about the possibility he could ever leave this house of his own free will? Tony took his shoes off and went upstairs quietly. He noticed a small light under her door and was about to knock then decided to change into his PJ's first.

Feeling the warmth of the house on this early September night he took a short shower and put on his PJ bottoms. He crossed the hallway and knocked at the door. At the same time he knocked the door flew open. Angela came in sight and the sight was just beautiful. She wore a silky knee length turquoise nightgown which indeed covered the most of her, but left a lot open to his imagination and his power of imagination was enormous. His mouth got dry and the blood washed from his head in… well, other areas. He cleared his throat and tried to speak but only a sort of blubbering came out of his mouth.

"Uuh, it's you Tony, I thought it was Jonathan, what did you say? I didn't understand…, "Angela looked at his flushed face and found herself in a déjà vu. Finding themselves in the same situation as his first night in her house quickened her heart beat. Tony meanwhile regained his power of speech.

"Angela, do you want to continue our morning conversation or is too late?" Tony managed to ask her, "did you found out anything new today?"

"Nothing, Tony, absolutely nothing but please come in. You're going to wake up the kids; Angela drew him in her room and closed the door, "I'll go out of my mind if I don't find a solution soon but I don't want to talk about it anymore because then I won't be able to sleep. Tony, I'm sorry I mocked you because of Philly and his manners." Angela sat down at the edge of her bed and gestured him to take a seat beside her.

"Angela, you should cover yourself with… whatever. I'm a little distracted." Tony couldn't take his eyes from her. She must really think he was a monk.

"Tony, I'm more covered than you," she said starring at his shirtless upper body, "but you're right, I'll put my robe on."

"Take the pink," came out of Tony's mouth before even thinking, "it's my favorite."

"This old thing?" Angela wondered how this plushy unsexy thing could be his favorite, "tell me about Philly."

"Well, we brought his car to the garage and the mechanic told him the motor could not be saved. Off course, Philly is cash-strapped like always. He considered a bank robbery but I put him off doing something stupid."

"Tony, that isn't true, you're joking. Philly isn't that bad, he is a very sensitive man." Angela remembered a night not long after Tony moved into Mona's apartment for a while when Philly sat in her kitchen asking her about the "horizontal mambo". She smiled while the memory ran through her mind. She never talked to Tony about it. No one ever mentioned his short move-out again.

"A sensitive man? Philly? Are we talking about the same man?" Tony laughed inwardly, "I bought him a new car, Angela, well not a new one, a used one."

"You bought him a car? You didn't even buy a new car for yourself and it's more than necessary," Angela shook her head.

"He needs it more than me. In a pinch I can use the Jaguar but he'll be fired when he doesn't show up at work. Besides, he used the car for delivery service. His father owns a shop and Philly is helping there. I don't want him to become delinquent again." Tony sighed agonized, "after all we went to Marty's Melody Room and ran into Frankie."

"You… met Frankie?" Angela's heart stopped beating for a second, "that's why you came home late."

"No, Angela, it was a coincidence. We talked about our old high school where she leads a project for kids with criminal backgrounds. I decided to support her with this project in terms of doing some baseball training with the kids. They need to get off the street. We decided that Wednesday afternoons are the right time for both of us. She has counseling interviews at school and I don't have any classes. They had a teacher from the school work with the kids last year, but he took sick and is not expected to be back until January. It's a good practice for me even though my graduation is in the distant future. The school urgently needs new sports equipment and now that I'm able to spend some money, I'll do this."

The only thing Angela really heard was that he would see Frankie again probably every Wednesday for months. Yes, he told her once that he didn't love Frankie, but this could change when he was going to see her every week. Frankie was anything but a quitter and she wanted Tony, that much was clear. When Angela said nothing, Tony noticed her distraction and the shade that cast over her face.

"Angela, do you want to say something? Did you hear anything I said? How does it grab you?" Tony touched her arm lightly. She looked up to him but only saw delight and joy in his eyes. She tried to hide her nervousness with a smile but he knew her too well. Reading her eyes like an open book was one of Tony's specialties. He took her hands in his stroked them with his thumbs, "we talked about it already, Angela, you know I'm not going anywhere?"

"You told me but… ."

"No but, Angela," he interrupted her," I mean it and tomorrow we'll figure out what's going on with your spy. I'll be home early, I promise. He gave her a peck on the cheek which lasted a moment too long for friends. But who was he kidding? He hadn't felt only friendship for her for ages.

"Good night, Ang, and I really like this pink old thing on you." He stood up and turned to the door.

"Good night, Tony." Angela looked after him wondering if things were really as secure as he had assured her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Saturday. Mona, Angela and Tony sat in the living room surrounded by papers and calendars. They worked for hours on the personnel files of Angela's employees but none of them indicated capability of such deceptive practices. A nervous fuss had broken out when Angela got a call from the agency. Rosie, her second private secretary who usually worked on Saturdays, was on the phone. Rosie had changed from Wallace & McQuade to the Bower Agency a few months ago. She and Mona had a good connection and Mona was happy getting support because her workload had become too much for one person. Rosie told Angela she had lost both accounts to Wallace & McQuade and she could do nothing to get them back. A former fellow colleague who worked for Grant Paxton had told her so under the pledge of secrecy. That had put Angela in such a rage that she paced back and forth through the living room, speaking frantically and gesticulating wildly.

"We have to go through again and again until we find something. The bank will block my accounts and I won't be able to pay the salaries next month. I can't let this happen."

"Dear, we went through these papers several times and found nothing. Please give me your day planner. It's the only thing we haven't examined yet and please, get back down to earth and sit down. You are driving us crazy with your running around."

"Mother I can sing the content of my planner forwards and backwards. There is nothing and it's… private." Angela wasn't happy with the idea that Mona was going to read her private notes.

"Angela, let your mother read the stuff, I'm sure she isn't going to be shocked when she reads with whom you were out to dinner." Tony rolled his eyes and pushed her.

"I haven't been out to dinner for a lifetime. You should know that."

"I know, but I like to hear it from you." Tony smiled affectionately.

Like always, the short flirtation calmed her down. After a brief deliberation, Angela took her planner out of her briefcase and handled it Mona.

"Ah, the book of dirty secrets. Let me see, you started both campaigns end of June and finished them in August. Wallace & McQuade took your complete ideas. That means we should start looking in August."

Mona skimmed through the leather bound red book. Her eyes scanned each name, each date and each remark, but nothing extraordinary caught her attention."

"Friday the twenty-sixth; 7pm Parents Association with Tony. Why is there a big red heart around that date, Angela?" Mona asked seemingly clueless.

"Mother, that's not up for discussion and by the way some people scribble little men by calling and I scribble hearts." Angela flushed, avoiding Tony's smiling eyes.

"But why are they only around Tony's name?"

"That's enough, Mona, don't tease her. We don't need this now." Tony tried to help Angela out of this awkward position but peeked over Mona's shoulder to cast a glance at the hearts. "Tony, I don't want you to look at it," Angela shouted. Too late. He had already seen her juvenile graffiti. He laughed, but then stopped; there was something that deserved closer attention.

"Angela, what happened the second Friday in August? It's empty."

"Hm, let me see. Oh I remember, I had no appointments that day because I flew to Chicago for that further education seminar that weekend. Nothing happened there. I didn't even have the papers with me. I left them here on the table."

"I remember that day, too. You left early to catch your flight. It was the day you were out with that girl later, Tony." Mona said thoughtfully.

"You were out, Tony? Angela asked, surprised, "who was this girl?" It was none of her business who Tony dated, but being in this awful situation, it seemed to be a legitimate question.

"It was all Mona's fault. She dragged me out with that girl who came to the agency looking for a job as a secretary," Tony groused," I didn't want to go, but Mona forced me."

"Mother, who was that girl? We are talking about a total stranger from out of nowhere. You should have told me about her." Angela was tensed up now. For the first time she had the feeling that they were on the right track.

"Let's see. She came into the office shortly before midday and wanted an appointment. I told her that we didn't have an opening for a secretary and she could leave her resume, but the minute I said there was no job she started to cry and couldn't stop. She said she was new in NYC and it was important for her to find work because if she didn't she'd have to go back to Providence and be forced to live with her parents again." Mona tried to remember every word.

"She was that young? What happened to her resume? I want to look at it," Angela was upset.

"She didn't give it to me. Tony came in and wanted to pick me up for an early Friday lunch. The girl saw him and was thunderstruck. I never saw a person change from total desperation to sky-high shouting for joy so quickly. Some girls appreciate high quality products, dear. I felt pity for her and Tony couldn't stand her tears, so I suggested they go out for a little sightseeing. It was Friday, Angela and as you weren't available I thought one of you should have a little fun. Not that Tony has this kind of fun with you; which I would prefer, but if you always hold him at arm's length, you can't blame him if he needs a physical distraction."

"Mona, stop it. You're letting your fantasy run away with you. You forgot you blackmailed me. Angela, I burned your Lagerfeld blouse when I ironed it and Mona said she'll tell you. She dragged the girl out the door and told her our address before I could say "beep". I didn't even know her name," Tony yammered.

"High quality products, mother? This is how you see Tony? He is a human being!" Angela couldn't believe what she heard so far.

"With needs, Angela, with human needs." Mona smiled, self-complacent.

"What happened next? Did you really date this girl, Tony? I'm…a little disappointed. What have you done with her? I mean… where have you been? Do you know anything about her?"

"Angela, please, no reason to be jealous, it's just like I told you. I didn't want to go out with her but your mother left me no other choice. What should I have done? Pretend to not be home? I'm not a school boy," Tony looked at her with those puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist.

"I'm not jealous, I'm… worried." Inwardly she knew she was both but now wasn't the right time to admit that.

"Ok, let's go on. She rang the doorbell, I let her in, we sat in the living room for a few minutes and before I forget: her name is Amber, Amber Sutton. She told me she was twenty-eight but I must admit she looked younger. We had a little small talk and then we left the house. I drove with her through NY, you know all that stuff: Empire State Building, Twin Towers and so on. We went to a small Italian restaurant, had a pizza and then she brought me back to Oak Hills Drive and that's all!"

"Sutton? I've heard this name but where? Let me think…," Angela desperately tried to remember, speaking to herself. Suddenly her face lit up, " now I know, it's the name of Peterson's new secretary. I heard it when I called him last week," Angela sighed in relief. The riddle was done.

"That explains a lot. You sat a long time in that car, Tony." Mona teased him.

"We just talked. Now when I think about it, she talked and I listened. She talked a lot and mostly about you, Angela, and the agency and she asked me on what you were currently working on. Now I know why."

"So _you _told her about my campaigns?"

"I didn't say a word. Hey, what do you think of me? I'm a loyal employee. Amber tried to get into the house again, but I told her good-bye." Tony was proud of himself that he managed to maneuver her out.

"Tony, I thought you enjoyed the evening. You let her go? Without anything? She was pretty. Black hair, green eyes. A rare combination." Mona couldn't believe how stupid this man was to let a chance like that fly away.

"Mona, I didn't even kiss her on the cheek. She annoyed me. I was tired from the week and if you hadn't blackmailed me I would have gone to bed at 10 o'clock."

"So let's summarize what we have: The great unknown Amber Sutton who interrogated you, Tony." Angela wasn't sure how to take this news; nor which part upset her more: that Tony has dated the enemy or the lost accounts.

"Hmm, I remember the papers in the living room but Amber wasn't alone in the room for a second and she didn't seem to realize what was laying on the table." Tony couldn't believe that this obvious simple-minded girl had been able to do such a thing to Angela.

Mona meanwhile started to think over that day again and fidgeted nervously around on the couch. An uneasy feeling stalked her.

"Angela, she _was_ alone in the living room. She came back next day because she had allegedly forgotten her jacket and wanted to pick it up. I let her in and she waited in the living room while I was in the kitchen talking on the phone to my date for the night. Our talk lasted a bit longer than usual. I didn't expect that. He said such nice things to me and I said such nice things to him and he had such a sexy dark primal voice…" Mona smiled secretly and strolled down memory lane, "when I came back she was already gone."

"Mother, you're not going to tell me that you had phone sex while this Amber ruined my life." Angela was almost to the point of bursting. She closed her eyes but the picture was there: A dark haired girl rushing through her papers and her mother giggling on the phone. No doubt, the perpetrator was unmasked. Angela wasn't sure how to deal with this information. They had no evidence for the action.

"What if I try to talk with Jim Peterson? Should I confront him?" Angela turned everything over in her mind.

"He would deny any knowledge. The only thing we can do is to set a trap for him, Angela. I'm sorry, if I had any clue how dangerous this girl was I wouldn't have left her alone." Mona said ruefully.

"It's not your fault. Who could suspect anything like this? At least I have the answers to my questions. I have to figure out what I'm going to do with my overdrawn bank account. It looks like that I can't keep all my staff." Angela was worried.

"Nothing you can do this weekend. It has to wait until Monday." Tony rose from the sofa and stretched out. These long deliberations and sitting around so much had exhausted him. What he needed was movement because he was an active person and not used hanging around in one place for hours. "We are done for today. Time for a little fun. What if the new millionaire invites you in a fancy restaurant?"

"Sorry, bub, I'm out of here. I have a date." Mona turned to the door.

"With that telephone candidate?" Tony asked her teasingly.

"No, it turned out that his body could not live up to his voice, but I met his brother and he… "

"Mother, we don't want to know anything of his brother, please leave! Tony, I can't go out for dinner but if you want please don't let anyone stop you." Angela leaned back and closed her eyes. No way, that she was going out tonight. For sure she wouldn't savor it. What she needed was a strategy.

"I would like to drive out to Brooklyn and celebrate with the guys. I'll stay at Mrs. Rossini's for the night but I'll be back for breakfast. There is nothing we can do so why sit around here and speculate?" You're ok with me going out on my own?" Tony asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry, but I don't have the energy to go out tonight. Have some fun." Angela replied.

Tony had enough. He went over to the front door and grabbed his keys. One last look at Angela gave him the feeling it would be better if he stayed but he needed distraction tonight and there was nothing better than a night at Marty's Melody Room with beer, pool and old friends. To ease her mind, he turned around and hugged her quickly.

"Bye Angela, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tony, have fun," Angela replied, surprised but happy about his unexpected gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Angela woke up early on this cloudy Sunday morning. It was only a few minutes past seven when she stood in the bathroom preparing to face the day. The night had been long and sleepless for her. She had tried to conceive a strategy to put Jim Peterson in his place, but was unable to come up with any plans. After taking a short shower Angela went downstairs and entered the kitchen where not a sound was heard. The children were still asleep.

It felt odd when Tony stayed away from the house overnight and apparently he wasn't back from Brooklyn. Suddenly she felt lonely in her own place. Strange feelings came over her when Tony left yesterday. Usually he kept her company when she was in trouble, but obviously he didn't care about her in these difficult days. Possibly the money had changed him or maybe he was over-stressed with his duties, college, her trouble and their slowly changing relationship.

As if he had telepathic abilities Tony came through the back door. He looked tired, but was clearly in a good mood. Seemingly, he had enjoyed last night immensely.

"Hi, Angela, if I had known you were up this early I would have been back to make you a big breakfast." Tony took out the fixings for pancakes and started making coffee.

"You don't need to be here, it's Sunday and it's your day off. I can do it on my own."

"I know you can, but I like our Sunday breakfast and I like to do this for our family; not because it's my work." Tony wondered if Angela had slept at all last night and immediately regretted driving out to Brooklyn. He blamed himself for not staying with her. No one knew better than him that she wasn't able to switch off her brain from all the dark thoughts. The good thing was: his trip wasn't for nothing.

"Angela, when I was with the guys last night we went to Marty's Melody Room. Frankie came in, too. She came up with suggestions for what to do with Peterson." Tony told her carefully, avoiding eye contact. Intuitively he knew she didn't like him seeing Frankie again and he didn't want to upset her even more than she already was. "She said you have to make sure that he never gets his foot in the door of the advertising world again after you beat him. Angela, I couldn't enjoy last night and couldn't get you out of my head,… I mean your problem. Frankie is a lawyer, you remember, and she gave me some ideas on how to convict Peterson. In my opinion none of them would probably work, but while she was talking something came into my mind. You still have a connection with Geneviève Pechet, haven't you?"

"I do, but what has she got to do with this?"

"Nothing, but she could help you to trap the rat Peterson." Tony uttered slowly, not sure if she was going along with that idea.

"You talked to Frankie about that?" Angela couldn't believe that Tony discussed her difficulties with his old Brooklyn friend; the one who once proposed to him. Even though Tony told her he didn't love Frankie, a small piece of her knew, Tony was attracted to this beautiful Italian girl.

"Geneviève is the same kind of woman as you, Angela, a successful woman just like you; she would help another woman who was being bullied by a shithead like Peterson. She could pretend to have a new account and was looking for advertising pitches. Not in reality, of course. You could develop a campaign and I'll try to date our lovely Ms. Sutton again. We let her steal your work; again, then confront Peterson and Amber in the presence of Geneviève. I know you can't get back the already lost accounts, but you can prevent worse things in the future and that's what counts."

Angela bit her bottom lip. This wasn't a bad idea and she knew for sure that Geneviève would help her because she had already made the acquaintance of Peterson's bad business methods when she was in NY the last time. Speedy decisions were one of Angela's specialties in business and she decided in a moment that Tony's plan would work to apprehend the slime ball Jim.

"I'll call her, Tony, thank you for helping me. You're right about everything. I'm sorry I was a little bitchy to you. I didn't sleep a wink last night and you… hm, you were out and I couldn't talk to anyone." Angela rose from her chair and crossed the kitchen. She wanted to know something more about his night. She felt guilty thinking she spoiled Tony's good mood. Despite all her trouble she had almost forgotten his life changing experience. One more worry she had to deal with. The undefined position of where she stood in his life. Her fear of losing him. Not that anything had changed so far, but Tony hadn't told her anything about his plans as yet. He hadn't brought it up and she was too afraid to ask him.

"There was something else I talked about with Frankie later. It concerned my plans with the kids of Pitkin High. They have a game next Wednesday and I can have a first look at them, "Tony told her about his upcoming plans. He paused shortly only to look in her eyes. "Would you like to come with me and watch the game, Angela?" Tony asked her hopefully. Most of the time when he started new things it happened with Angela's support. Becoming the president of the Parents Association was, without any doubt, due to her skills. Going back to college would not have occurred without her initial impetus. He wanted her at his side when starting his social work for Pitkin High.

"You want to have me there?" Angela asked, surprised by his offer to accompany him, "I guess, I can take the afternoon off but only if you really want me to be there."

"You bet I do. I will always want you by my side… I mean, you always support me and I like spending time with you. Besides, I want to look at what stuff they need for sports and I have to do some errands."

Tony was excited by all the new options given to him. After a few days he almost got used having money any time he needed it, but yesterday he did something crazy and this was the errand he had to do. He bought a new car. Well, not a new one but a cool one he always wanted to call his own. Not that Fiat Spyder that came into his mind first after he had won the money. What he dreamed of was a crazy car, an absolutely extraordinary, in principle totally impractical car. He saw it in that movie "Back to the future". A silver DeLorean in brushed stainless steel with wing doors. It was love at first sight when he saw his dream in a showroom of a car dealer on his drive home from Brooklyn the day he met Philly. It would be ready to pick up on Wednesday. He had paid big bucks for it and he wanted to surprise Angela by having her be the first person to drive with him in that awesome car. Due to the fact Mrs. Rossini needed a second car for her fish store, he decided to give her his old van. It was a good feeling leaving the van in the native district where it belonged.

"Tony, are you in there? You seem distracted," Angela wagged her hands in front of his face when Tony didn't say a word for minutes, "what are you thinking?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking of Mrs. Rossini. I went over to her place yesterday after a few beers and she told me she needs new refrigerators for her store. I decided to buy her some. We studied catalogues and it took her the whole night choosing the best. Thank god, Frankie helped her make a decision." Tony shook his head in memory of the indecisive Mrs. Rossini.

"Frankie was there, too? Angela wanted to know with a lump in her stomach. Seemingly Tony spent hours with her last night.

"Yep, Mrs. Rossini invited us to a late dinner."

"I bet there was more than enough lasagna for an army." Angela remembered Mrs. Rossini's attempt to set Tony up with Frankie a few months ago at the street fair. Her fears came back in one moment. Mrs. Rossini had always made fun of her because of her "skinny bones". In her opinion there was no American girl who could hold a candle to an Italian girl.

"Yes, she cooked for three weeks, I guess. I brought home some leftovers. We could eat them for lunch, and dinner if anyone is here." Tony sighed, thinking about the masses of Italian cooking from Mrs. Rossini.

"So it's a deal. I'll come with you to your first practice game. There is nothing I would rather do." Angela straightened her back not willing to leave him alone with Frankie again. She was a fighter and no fight was more worthwhile than a fight for Tony.

"Really? I'm glad you want to come with me." Tony, as every other man, had no clue about the real causes of Angela's consent in accompanying him to Brooklyn. Her intention was completely lost on him. He was just happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wednesday came and with it the start of Tony's baseball practice, but first he had to pick up his DeLorean. He decided playing hooky from college was necessary for accommodating a number of things. After breakfast, when every member of the family left the house, he got in his old van which held a lot of memories for him. He had shared it with Marie, his first wife who died early. It escorted him through various chapters of his life. It was this old blue dented van that led him to Fairfield and to… Angela. He smiled at the thought of the face she'd make when there would be no longer a pile of junk beside her Jaguar. The Jaguar he once had painted fire engine red. Angela had managed to drive the fire truck for almost a year, then she couldn't stand it any longer and had it painted over in sandalwood. She never talked about the 1500 Dollars again. Tony reached the car dealer with whom he arranged to take the van to Mrs. Rossini and jumped out of his "old friend". He went round it for the last time and placed his hand on the hood, "bye, bye Baby, he thought. He swallowed hard and shook his head. Being in such a sentimental mind wasn't usually the way of "macho Tony".

Everything was already taken care of and Tony received the keys for his hot car. It had a central power locking system with remote control. By pressing the button the door went up. He took his seat, closed the door and clasped the steering wheel. He started the car and rolled from the parking place on to the street. Feeling like a king he floored the gas pedal and an incredible adrenalin rush overwhelmed him. Even though his DeLorean wasn't equipped with a flux capacitor it was so much fun to drive it. On his way to Manhattan, where The Bower Agency was located, he tried to arrange his thoughts. He wanted to pick up Angela. Fortunately, he found a parking space directly in front of the agency. He entered the office. People walked around with earnest faces and the mood was dark. Immediately he felt the change of atmosphere in comparison to the last time he came in for a short visit. The staff was worried about the unfavorable circumstances. During his previous visits the employees smiled and everyone looked friendly and happy. Angela's door stood open and he knocked.

"Hi Tony, is it already time? Wait a minute, I have to make one more call and then we can leave." Angela dialed and started talking in her business voice. Tony always admired her ability to deal with difficult clients and people in general. It was a joy to hear her talking like that. He closed her door and sauntered over to Mona who was varnishing her nails in dark red.

"Mon, nothing for you to do?"

"What do you think, Tony, I have timely preparations to do," Mona explained, "you two are going out for a romantic game and I have to meet a client who was actually on Angela's schedule."

"C'mon, Mona. There is nothing romantic about it," Tony rolled his eyes, "it's just a game and it's not that you don't like to meet Angela's clients."

Angela came out and had already changed her clothes. She was wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt combined with a pair of white sport shoes. Driving to Brooklyn in business clothes wasn't an option. "Shall we go, Tony?"

"We shall and Angela,… you look very Brooklyn and it's no mere compliment… I mean it."

"Thank you, Tony."

They crossed the reception room. Tony held the door open and let her pass through. When they stood outside Angela let her eyes wander over the street but she couldn't find the van.

"Where is the van?"

"At Mrs. Rossini's, I would say." Tony smiled the widest smile Angela had ever seen, "may I have your attention, Lady?" and he led her to his silver speedster. Angela looked at him with big eyes.

"Tony, are you kidding? You're not serious. You bought this car?" she walked round the car, "didn't you say something about "down-to-earth"? Maybe I had something in my ears?"

"Come on, it's my dream car. Don't you wish for my dreams to come true?" Tony asked her with that sweet look in his eyes she couldn't resist.

"I wish that all your dreams, whatever they are, come true." Angela replied with a soulful voice. They got into the DeLorean and minutes later they were on their way to Brooklyn.

Arriving at Pitkin High they were already eagerly awaited. Frankie came out of the building with a big smile which changed into frown winkles on her forehead after she beheld Angela. Obviously she did not seem delighted but she wasn't ready to give up the man she had a crush on. She straightened her back and conjured the smile back on her face.

"Hi Frankie," Tony greeted her, "do you remember Angela? You already met her."

"Hi Tony, of course I remember; how could I forget a Blondie like this," Frankie responded and deliberately overlooked Angela's outstretched hand, "Mrs. Rossini is right, her bones are even thinner… ."

"Frankie, stop it," Tony interrupted her, seeing Angela's rolling eyes, "let's go, I want to meet the kids." They went over to the playing field. Angela settled down on a bench on the sidelines. Tony, attended by Frankie who possessively clung on his arm, ambled over to a group of ten or twelve boys at the age of fourteen or fifteen. A second later, Tony was encircled by them while Frankie, wild gesticulating, obviously tried to explain something to the boys. Seemed, there was no need for it. They all knew already that Tony was a former professional baseball player and they were excited that he was an alumnus from Pitkin High.

Angela, from her place looked at him, curious to see him in action. As expected, Tony needed only a few sentences to pull the teens into his corner. She could see that they had a good connection immediately and smiled. He was always so good with kids which was now evidenced by how quickly they responded when he told them to take the field. They tried some throws. When one of the boys managed to hit the ball, he dropped the bat and started running to first base. Frankie yelled at him to run faster, but the boy only gave her a dirty grin and a finger which she pretended not to notice. There would be a lot of work for Tony who hated such rude manners.

Angela leaned back and let her eyes wander around the area. In her mind, she could see Tony in his younger years throwing balls, running as fast as possible, driven by a strong will to win. The differences between "younger Tony" and the teens, who seemed to be trouble makers, could hardly be bigger. Tony, so much was clear, hadn't been an angel during his school years, but if it came to sports he would always give everything. Enjoying the scene presenting itself outside in the sunshine let Angela relax a little bit more and she closed her eyes for a moment. The relaxation didn't last for long. When she opened her eyes again she saw Frankie jumping in Tony's arms and kissing him deeply on the mouth. Her heart stopped for a beat. "Why did he do that?" she thought, "why did he ask me to come with him when he obviously wanted to be with _her?"_ From the corner of her eye she observed them. She desperately wanted to know what would happen next.

Tony finally detached himself from Frankie's arms which had almost strangled him. "Hey-oh, oh-hey, Frankie, what was that for? We aren't kids anymore and we should behave like adults here. How are the kids supposed to show us respect if you behave like this?" Tony could hardly suppress his anger, "I don't want to put on a show for the masses and that's what you've done even though I know it's not for the masses but for one person in particular. I expect you to never do something like this again."

"Tony, I was just happy that everything went so well with the boys. I'm glad we're working together now and when we had dinner at Mrs. Rossini's I thought you… well, I thought there could be more between us. You're not supposed to be a housekeeper anymore. Now that you have money you could become independent from… her. You don't need her anymore." Frankie felt rejected which was a quite unfamiliar feeling for her.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Angela would never let me feel dependent on her. It's simply not her nature and I'm not just her housekeeper, we are… friends. Friends and an unusual family. I told you already that after the street fair: We can't be together, Francesca. Please, be a little more sensible in your actions."

"Uuuh, when you call me Francesca, it must be serious. Now I get it, you're not her housekeeper and not her friend. You are her lover! That's why she makes such mooneyes at you." Frankie shouted angrily. She wasn't used to losing a fight over a man. Her good looks and, speaking for a Brooklyn girl, remarkable education made her a good catch for the guys, especially for Brooklyn guys. "You let me make a fool of myself by helping you with Angela's problems. If I had known that you're the hired help in love matters I wouldn't have given you any advice, "she fumed.

"If I had known you had ulterior motives I wouldn't have asked you in first place. Let me do the things I'm here for now." Tony turned around ready to face the grinning boys who had observed the awkward conversation between their new trainer and their legal adviser. Tony was competent enough to signify with one gesture that he didn't want to discuss it with them and surely didn't want to hear some stupid remarks. They sat down on the lawn and Tony started explaining to them his plans for the next time.

After half an hour he let the boys go and made his way back to the bench where Angela was waiting patiently. He was pretty confident that she had followed the argument between Frankie and him even if she couldn't hear a word due to her distant location. He regretted asking Frankie for help. Apparently she was the wrong person but on the other hand he couldn't change what had been done. Moreover, Frankie's belief that he was Angela's boyfriend gave him something to think about. "Why does everyone believe we are lovers?" Tony sighed and shook his head, "why do we look to other people as if we were in love?" "Because you are," said the low voice in his head. He tried to get rid of his confusing thoughts and took Angela's hand to help her rise from the bench.

She hadn't said a word so far. Seeing Tony with Frankie again reminded her of the horrible situation at the fair and its aftermath when she realized she loved Tony. He told her he didn't love Frankie but was it the truth? Now he had the money to do whatever he wanted. Yet he still fulfilled his obligation as a housekeeper without saying anything about it; just as if nothing had changed. Angela was too chickenhearted to ask him about his plans but they couldn't delay the important conversation forever. She looked in his warm dark eyes and swallowed but before she could start speaking, Tony did.

"Angela, I think we should talk but… but not now. There is so much going on with me, I need to figure out something and get my head clear," Tony begged with his eyes for her sympathy, "and there is an offense to clarify but I promise you I'll come back to it." Angela nodded, secretly seeking an answer in his eyes but it was hidden behind an unreadable expression.

"Maybe we should, it's only… I don't want to put it into a cold storage. If it's ok for you." Angela said with a steady voice. It was his turn to search for an answer but her firm body language denied him the possibility of reading something in her beautiful eyes.

"Let's go home; I can't wait to drive my baby again." Tony pulled his arm around her shoulders and led her back to his DeLorean not even sure which baby he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After calling Geneviève Pechet a few days ago and telling her about the mess she was in Angela got more and more nervous. Time was running out. Geneviève wanted to consider the idea and call her back when she did some research of her own. Angela's patience was put to an acid test. Finally, she got the call from Paris and Geneviève told her the good news. Round three corners she had found out that Jim Peterson was in trouble. It seemed that since he had pushed his boss to fire Angela more than a year ago he was unable to succeed in the position Wallace & McQuade gave him. Understandable, he never had Angela's excellent competencies, but this man was too vain to admit that he didn't have Angela's abilities. That it always was Angela who came out with big campaigns. Now he had to deal with the consequences. To Angela's surprise Geneviève gave her a real commission for a new shower gel. It was only a small account, no more than 50.000 Dollars, but in default of a soul the devil puts up with a fly. She needed all the money she could get. Angela leaned back in her chair, now a little more content than she was in the morning. Mona came in wagging with some documents in her hand.

"Look, Angela, Pechet Fragrances has already faxed the papers."

"Oh, good, I'll start the campaign now, even if it costs me a sleepless night and grey hair."

"Gee, Angela, you always dye your hair blond what does it matter if it's grey?" Mona couldn't stop teasing her.

"Oh, mother, please just go. Go to the hairdresser, to Bloomingdale's or whatever but don't get on my nerves."

Angela didn't want to waste her time with an argument. She grabbed the papers, put on her glasses and wasn't available for the rest of the work day. Absorbed in her work she didn't notice the late hour, but when the phone didn't stop ringing she interrupted her activity. She rose from her chair and went over to her mother's deck, marveled that the agency was completely empty. Checking her wristwatch she noticed it was already 6pm. Of course, she was alone. On Fridays the working time usually ended at 4.30pm. The phone stopped ringing. Only one more hour she promised herself. Taking an espresso from the machine she went back to her desk. Next time she got interrupted was from hard knocks at the outside door. She crossed the room and opened it. Tony stood outside with a careworn face.

"Angela, what are you doing here so long? I'm worried about you! I thought you were in an accident or something. Why didn't you call? You always do when it's getting late."

"Late? It can only be seven something."

"It's half past nine, Angela," Tony shook his head, "how can anyone lose time like this?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I forgot time and space over this account but it's almost done." A loud rumble was heard. Angela held her hand over her stomach. "Oops, I forgot to eat as well. "

"Well, Angela, good that I'm here now," Tony said and pulled a basket from behind his back, "and I care for your well-being."

"Tony, you drove all the way from Fairfield to Manhattan to bring me some food? Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, but you didn't answer the phone, I only got the answering machine. Someone has to ensure that you're not going to starve here." Tony went over to Mona's desk which was empty except for the phone and three nail varnish bottles. He opened the basket and took out a white table cloth and a candlestick. He set the table and rolled over a second desk chair. The lighted candle and the now dimmed lights put the room in a romantic light.

"Tony, if I had known you would be here with a candlelight dinner tonight I would have chosen more appropriate clothes." Angela glanced down on her now wrinkled blouse and skirt.

"You look great like always. Antipasti?" Tony filled her plate with zucchini, tomatoes and eggplant.

"Tony, it smells heavenly, you should open a restaurant." Angela told him after tasting the Antipasti.

"No way."

"I thought you liked cooking," Angela was surprised. Maybe the housekeeper job wasn't so enjoyable for him.

"I do, but only for my family," he stood up and went over to the microwave to warm up the lasagna, "I don't like cooking for crowds."

"So what you are doing here is cooking for your family, or for your boss?" Angela questioned him.

"Maybe a little of both. Or none of those," Tony replied and looked in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to understand this?" Angela asked quietly although she was flustered inwardly by the strange look in his eyes.

"Maybe, we can call it… a date?" The last word came out almost inaudible.

"A date? Tony, we never had… a date." Angela blushed.

"That doesn't mean that we couldn't have one… now, "Tony looked into her eyes, "or do you have a better offer for tonight?"

"The only offer I have tonight comes from my bedroom. I'm tired but not too tired for a date with you," Angela admitted, secretly hoping that this date would be a real date.

Tony opened a bottle of "Micelli wine" and filled their glasses. He had ordered five wine cases from his Uncle Aldo in Italy. Aunt Rosa had sent them to him as a pre-wedding present due to his comment that he and Angela would possibly get married. Tony was in an embarrassment because he certainly could never take back the remarkable statement he'd made when he pushed his overbearing family out the front door after a one week visit in Angela's home. Thank god, Italy was 5000 miles far away. If it wasn't, his aunt would probably pull him by his ear down the aisle.

Angela relaxed in her chair. Maybe this was the right time for a serious conversation about future plans.

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything but I don't know whether I have the answers to all your questions."

"Ok, try this: Since you won the money you haven't told me anything about your plans. You can't be seriously considering staying my housekeeper forever. What about college? You played hooky a lot last week. Do you want to continue working on your degree?" The questions fired out of her mouth without thinking. They were in her head for so long and at last she hoped for an honest response. At first he didn't say a word, surprised by her direct queries. He was concerned that she seemingly believed he wouldn't complete his degree.

"Angela, I know I skipped classes this week but it happened so much at once. There were so many things to do and it was great for me to do something for my old friends. Ok, I bought this crazy car but is it that bad to accomplish a desire? I promise I'm not freaking out about this money thing. I'll attend lectures again next week, don't worry; you know I have an aim in view. I'll become a teacher, come what may." Tony filled her glass again with the dark red wine then he placed the bottle back in the cooler. He filled his own glass with mineral water because he wanted to drive home safely.

"But Tony, you can't clean our house in the long run; it will feel odd to give you your paycheck. It's … degrading." Angela looked down on the desk avoiding his glance.

"For whom? You or me?"

"For both of us."

"Angela, when I started working for you it felt odd for me taking a paycheck from a successful career woman, especially for housekeeping. People laughed at me, my buddies laughed at me even my Italian family laughed at me. The neighborhood talked about us, … but I don't care anymore. I'm above such things. They don't bother me," Tony put two fingers under her chin, "look at me, if I'm able to forget about what people are saying, I'm sure you'll be able, too. "

"I don't understand why they were talking about us that much. We don't do anything."

"Ang," Tony sighed in disbelieve of her naiveté, "they don't know that. You're a beautiful, successful, fantastic, funny and beautiful woman and I don't even look like the hunchback of Notre Dame. We are living under one roof."

"You said beautiful twice and you're cocky and vain."

"I always say it twice and I'm not cocky and vain. One more thing: Why should I stay in your house if you don't allow me to do the housework? Ouch. That came out wrong." I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to say. It's only… if I stop working for you there'll be much more to talk about for people like Joanne Parker.

Angela swallowed hard. These weren't words she wanted to hear. Aghast, she felt tears coming into her eyes. Simply as it was, he was right. There was no reason for him to stay. Suddenly, she felt his hands on hers. Looking at him, she was touched by his soft glance.

"'I'm sorry, I don't want to let it sound like this. There are many, many specific reasons for me to stay, you know that. You… you wouldn't give me any reason to leave, would you?" he anxiously waited for her answer, "you don't misunderstood me, do you?"

"No, Tony, I… don't want you to leave… never," Angela whispered, "but I don't know if I can handle that, it feels so… surreal."

"Please, let's wait. We all need our time to get used to this," Tony pleaded with his eyes for her appreciation, "and our neighbors have to get used to it even if it isn't important to me what they will think."

"I'll wait, what choice do I have?" Angela had managed to fight back her tears and took a deep breath, "I still can't believe that you want to go on working for me. I don't know any men who would do that."

"I'm not "any men", I'm Tony," he stroked her hands to make sure that his earlier unwitting lapse was forgotten, "and I never want to make my date cry."

"I won't cry, I had a stressful day with that account from Geneviève. I want to edit it as soon as possible and hopefully I'll manage it tomorrow. You're still sure you want to help me? Meeting Amber again?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I want to know what's wrong with that girl. She must have the devil in her doing such things and I can't believe that she has so much criminal drive to come up with this on her own."

They talked and talked and at some time they stopped and made their way back home. Angela leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and was asleep after a few minutes. It was almost one in the morning when he pulled into the driveway. The outdoor lights were left on for them and made the house inviting. He didn't want to wake her up but when he moved she opened her eyes. They went out of the car and reached the front door. Angela turned around to him. They were standing close together.

"Tony, thank you for that wonderful dinner and … that you take care of me so much," she smiled at him and touched his hand, "it means a lot to me. You… mean a lot to me."

"So do you to me. Although I never had a date like this. Usually I don't talk about work and business with my dates, not that I date very often." To be precise, he hadn't dated for months.

"You're disappointed?"

"Not until now. And there is still a chance that I'll get what I usually get from my date."

"What exactly do you want to get from your date?"

"This."

He pulled her in his arms and looked in her warm brown eyes. Despite her tiredness she looked beautiful. There was no other place in the world he wanted to be at this moment. Holding her like this was a secret dream of him for years but he didn't dare to come too close to her when he was only a student and a housekeeper. For a short moment it occurred to him that money could change so much. It changed uncertainty to certainty in more than one way and that wasn't that bad.

Angela looked at him and her heart raced. Could this be the moment she waited so long for? Tony cupped her face with his hand and drew her closer, his other hand wrapped around her waist, never losing eye contact. Carefully he pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and tender at first, but grew more deeply after seconds. He couldn't stop kissing her. Her smell was sweet and had a little taste of Micelli wine. Their tongues entwined almost by themselves. He stroked her back and pulled her more closely; his other hand was playing with her hair.

Angela was overwhelmed by her emotions and pressed herself to his muscular body, her arms around his neck. She had never been kissed like this before. Desire built up to intolerable dimensions. She never thought that feelings like this were possible.

Tony started kissing her neck and made his way to her earlobe. By nibbling on it Angela sighed which only intensified his longing for her. He never wanted a woman more than her right now. He wanted her for years. The headlamps from a passing car which shed light on the front door brought Tony back to reality. Making out at the outside door wasn't a good idea. He pulled back looking at her. Seeing confusion in her eyes made him uncertain again.

"Oh god, Angela, I don't know what came over me, I'm so… "Tony breathed heavily.

"Please, don't say the word when we did something we both wanted to happen," Angela took a step back from him, "you don't have to apologize for anything but we should go into the house."

Tony took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. They entered the living room both flustered from the change they were going through. Together, they climbed up the stairs quietly and carefully not to wake up anyone. When they stood in the middle of the hallway they stopped and looked in each other's eyes again. His heart started pounding again.

"Angela, you know what I want to do right now?" Tony swallowed at the sight of her beauty and her messy hair, "but we are not alone and…"

"Tony, we have all the time in the world," she came closer again and laid her hands on his shoulders, "I only want to make sure that we both want the same thing." She kissed him again, this time more tentatively; she didn't want to force things to something he didn't want to happen.

"Good night, Tony." Albeit grudgingly she let him go but held on his hands.

"Good night, Ang, and… I really, really liked our date." Tony kissed her again.

"So did I." Unwillingly he let her hands go.

"Sweet dreams."

"I'm sure I will."

Angela smiled and both turned to their bedroom doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a long and challenging day in the office, Angela managed to finish her shower gel campaign for Geneviève. She was a little distracted because she hadn't sleep well. She couldn't forget the kiss she had shared with Tony last night. It distracted her thoughts away from work and everything else. The morning they spent together in the kitchen had been like every morning except there was something new, the air was fraught with tension. Her heart raced and it didn't stop racing like an endless tachycardia. She had been full of energy this morning and it seemed that Tony felt the same. He jumped around the table, tried to come close to her, not missing any opportunity to touch her. When she held her mug towards him for filling it with coffee he cupped her hand with his. When he handed her the butter he stroked his thumb over her soft skin, when she dropped a knife under the table he picked it up with one hand on her arm. He touched her, and not only physically. When he led her to the backdoor, she was almost sure that he wanted to kiss her again. But then Mona came in and the tension was gone.

Angela looked at her watch. Today she wouldn't stay late she swore to herself. For nothing in the world she would miss this evening with Tony. She twitched the folder with the done work shut and was preparing to leave her office when the phone interrupted her action.

"Bower Agency," she said to the unknown person on the other end of the phone. The man on the phone started talking. She heard the words but didn't understand their meaning, her face got pale. She had to sit down. It was the Fairfield County Bank. They cancelled her loan. She expected it earlier, but thought her impeccable reputation would protect her from this awkwardness. Now she knew that she couldn't keep every employee any longer. This meant she had to let go of most of her best workers, which would unfortunately lead to fewer and fewer campaigns and less money. There was no solution in sight to break the cycle of her faltering company. When she hung up the phone, she grabbed her portfolio, the folder and almost fled her own agency.

After reaching home she had calmed down a little bit. She entered the living room to find Tony cleaning some shelves. He heard the door and without turning around he knew it was her. Her high heels did a staccato beat on the floor. He expected her to come over to him but she didn't, so finally he moved to her.

"Angela, nice to see you this early, is everything finished with the campaign?" Tony questioned, but noticing her pale and fearful face, he asked, "Ang, what happened?" He took the portfolio and the folder out of her hands and placed them on the table. Then he took her hands and led her to the couch inducing her to sit down.

"Talk to me, you look like you've seen a ghost," Tony urged her to speak, "I'll be in limbo here if you don't say anything."

"Tony, the bank called me this afternoon. They cancelled my loan, I'm unable to pay everyone next month," Angela buried her face in her hands, "I did everything wrong when I bought the building last year and renovated my offices, I'm over-indebted now and if I don't get a few new accounts I'll be insolvent."

"You bought the building? Why didn't you tell us? Not that I'm the expert in financial business things, but at least you could tell us about it. The 323 East 57th Street for sure wasn't a bargain." Tony was more than a little astonished at her willingness to take a risk like that.

"The former owner wanted to get rid of it and the interest rate was low, so I got it for a good price. The Agency became bigger and bigger and I was sure that life would go on like that. I couldn't have foreseen that a jerk like Peterson would come along and steal my customers," Angela was upset now, "and I don't have to justify my way to conduct business. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"You can't seriously lose everything because of the loss of only two accounts. That's impossible," Tony tried to calm her down, "it's not like you to calculate so short."

"I'm not going to lose everything but my best employees and that will be hard to cope with. It means I have to work for three in the near future," Angela sighed, the future world would demand her every power.

"You work so much already. I don't want you to get sick with all this work. There's no way that you're going to work as long as you did yesterday all the time. I won't allow that!" Tony could hardly suppress his anger.

"You won't allow that? Who do you think you are? I'm getting angry here. I'm going to do what is needed and you won't stop me! And one more thing: I want the head of Jim Peterson on a silver platter."

"That's what I want, too, and we should work on it together. It's not the right time to pick a fight with me, Angela. Did you finish the campaign for Geneviève?" Tony asked her again.

"Yes, I did and it's absolutely great. I'm sure Jim's eyes will pop out of his head. I put all of my knowledge and creativity in it," Angela told him enthusiastically, "and I don't want to fight with you but if I don't get something to eat immediately I'm going to eat my crocodile leather briefcase."

"You would lose your teeth with this chewy thing. There is something better in the kitchen. Something sweet and tasty for my sweet boss." Tony teased her.

"Chocolate cake with walnuts?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but I hoped."

"Popcorn for dessert? And maybe _Breakfast at Tiffany's_? You need relaxation."

"I'll slip into something more comfortable and be back in five minutes." She was relieved that Tony had somehow managed to hold her horses. He was right. Fighting was the last thing she wanted to do. In fact, there were more interesting things to do. Cuddling on the couch was a much better option.

"We don't need to watch Audrey, I'm in the mood for blood tonight, maybe _Amityville_?"

"Angela, you are scaring me! I won't give you a hatchet when we get to Jim, but if you really want to watch a scary movie, I'm with you.'' Tony smiled inwardly. Watching a bloody horror shocker would lead to the opportunity hold her tightly.

Angela headed to the stairs. She got dressed in a light blue sweat shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. Smiling at the thought of Tony she let hair down which was in a put-up hairdo. She thought about him. He did it again. He distracted her from the difficulties she was in and she was going to milk every situation that would be offered to her tonight on the couch. After entering the living room she found Tony already sitting there. A plate with pieces of cake awaited her. All the lights were dimmed and burning candles were arranged all over the room. Angela was pleasantly enamored by Tony's efforts to give her a nice TV night.

"Sit down, Angela," he waved her over to the couch, "I already put the tape in."

Angela sat down close to him. If he was surprised his face gave nothing away. But why should he be surprised? After that fiery kiss last evening there would be no reason for her to be distant.

Tony started the movie. At first it was harmless. They both ate the chocolate cake but when the movie progressed to the rude shock moments Angela snuggled as close as possible to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pressed her face to his chest whenever she screamed loudly, frozen in shock.

"C'mon, Ang, don't be silly, it's a movie! Just imagine it's Jim Peterson in that house."

"Not even Peterson deserves something like this," Angela whispered in his neck where she hid her face," Tooonyyy, oh my god."

By the time the blood started running down the stairs in buckets, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Don't look at it, look at me," Tony distracted her and she did.

By looking in his dark eyes all the yelling and painful screams from the screen were fading into the background. The only thing that counted was his face right in front of hers. This time it was she who kissed him. The atmosphere was already heated from the spooky movie and it took only a moment to bring that heat into their kiss, too. It was hot and passionate, filled with desire and they couldn't stop even if their lives depended on it. And in a way, they did. They were so deeply submerged in each other that they didn't hear anything.

Suddenly the door opened with Mona, Samantha and Jonathan entering the living room. Baffled by the loud screams on the screen they looked at Tony and Angela.

"Grandma, what are they doing?" Jonathan asked Mona.

"They're making out, dummy," Sam chuckled ,"French kissing."

"Yuck, that's pukey, "Jonathan shook himself, "what are they doing with their tongues?"

"I'll explain it to you, when you're older, kiddo," Mona whispered in his ear," for now let's creep up on them and… "

Mona was already on the way to the couch.

"Boo!" she screamed near to Angela's ear, "Gotcha."

Tony and Angela immediately pulled apart, both horrified that Mona caught them. Tony wiped his lips and glanced at Angela, but she signaled him with helpless shoulder shrugs.

"Have fun tonight, guys?" Mona teased, inwardly happy with what she saw, "why are you both downstairs?"

"Mona, this is not what it looks like, it's … I mean… Angela was scared about the movie and I only wanted to calm her down."

"Tony, you are bad at lying, but no matter, go on with whatever you want to go on. I'll take the children with me. I promised them a night in my fantastic new king sized bed. So if you want to try the mattresses…."

"Mother, stop it, get a grip, "Angela squeezed through her teeth, "we are not alone."

"But you two are, because we are leaving," Mona giggled," come on kids, let's leave our loving couple alone."

"Good night, mom and dad," Sam and Jonathan said unison and giggled.

They left the room. Angela looked at Tony. He seemed to be embarrassed.

"Tony, I'm sorry I kissed you,…I…" Angela avoided his glance, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey-oh, oh-hey, I'm not sorry to be kissed, but we have to be careful. Mona is always watching us."

"She has for years. She always tried to push me in your arms." Angela replied dryly.

"You never told me that," Tony smiled, "but at least, she is successful?"

"Maybe a little?" She said shyly. Tony squeezed her hands and noticed that the movie was

over.

Can we talk about tomorrow?" he asked her, "we have something to do. I have something to do. I'm going to have a date."

"Tony, I've reconsidered. You don't have to do this for me. I don't want to use you for anything like this and if you don't want to meet Amber again you won't have to."

"Angela, I promised you I would help you and I'm not going to break that promise. I'll call her tomorrow and ask her out."

"I'm sure she'll go out with you again. How could she resist your charm?"

"Jealous, hm?"

"Not a bit," Angela indignantly denied, "you need to bring her over here. We have to give her the possibility to have a look at the campaign."

"I'll ask her to pick me up here. What we also need is Mona's talent to take great pictures."

"What if she already has a date for tomorrow? Then our plan won't work."

"Maybe I should call her now?" Tony deliberated.

"Am I supposed to hear how you are going to flirt with her?" Angela replied.

"Angela, you _are _jealous!"

"I'm not."

"You are…," Tony said smugly, "but I like it, I like it very much."

He stood up and walked over to the phone searching for the paper on which Mona had written down the number of Amber Sutton. He found it under the unopened mail and dialed. After the third ring the call was answered. Tony looked over to Angela and gave her a thumb up. She observed him strictly.

Tony started talking to Amber and played out all his seductive charm. Obviously, she was a willing victim.

"You'll pick me up at seven?" OK, that would be nice, see you tomorrow." Tony was delighted and rubbed his hands together with glee. That worked better than he expected.

"Ok, it's done. Angela, here is a mail from your bank. Do you want to open it?" Tony handed her the envelope.

Angela ripped it. Her face got pale. The letter turned to the floor.

"What's the matter, Angela?" Tony was frightened by her reaction.

"I have until Tuesday to pay my loan back." What am I going to do?"

With three steps he was at her side and pulled her in his arms where she started to cry.

"We'll get through it, I promise."


End file.
